Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to Bacillus coagulans (Lactic acid bacteria). More specifically, the invention relates to (i) the growth promotional activity of natural plant based fibers on Bacillus coagulans MTCC 5856; (ii) The production of short chain fatty acids (SCFA) by Bacillus coagulans MTCC 5856 using plant based natural fibers; and (iii) the combination of natural plant based fibers and Bacillus coagulans MTCC 5856 to inhibit Gram Negative pathogenic bacteria.
Description of Prior Art
Combining multistrain probiotics (probiotic bacteria) and prebiotics to achieve enhanced immunosupportive effects is well known in the art. Specifically combining probiotics with natural plant based fibers to formulate synbiotics is reported as a promising therapeutic approach (Stig Bengmark and Robert Martindale. “Prebiotics and Synbiotics in Clinical Medicine”. Nutr Clin Pract vol 20 244-261, April 2005). The success of such an approach depends on carefully choosing specific probiotic microorganisms whose viable count is of enhanced by natural plant based fibers that are resistant to both enzymatic and acid hydrolysis in the gut. These studies are critically important to accommodate the performance of host animals exposed to symbiotic diet regimes given the teaching that there are limitations to fiber digestion and utilisation by microbes in terms of microbial accessibility to substrates, physical and chemical nature of fibers (forage) and also kinetics of the digestive process (Gabriella A. Varga and Eric S. Kolver, “Microbial and Animal Limitations to Fiber Digestion and Utilization”, J. Nutr. May 1, 1997 vol. 127 no. 5 819S-823S).
It is the principle objective of the present invention to evaluate the performance of selected natural fibers (enzyme and acid hydrolysis resistant) to enhance the viable counts of Bacillus coagulans MTCC 5856.
It is also another objective of the present invention to evaluate the ability of the synbiotic composition (natural fibers and Bacillus coagulans MTCC 5856) to inhibit pathogenic Gram negative bacteria.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to evaluate the ability of the synbiotic composition (natural fibers and Bacillus coagulans MTCC 5856) to produce desired short chain fatty acids, said property having profound therapeutic applications.
The present invention fulfils the aforesaid objectives and provides further related advantages.